Naruto and the Twinkling Soul
by Andrew2013
Summary: Sequel to Naruto and the Sparkling Heart. Its been two months since Naruto and Twilight got married. You'd think everything would be okay right? Yeah not so much. In fact the topwn of Ponyville pretty much despises Naruto and wants nothing more than to see him dead. If that isn't enough the newlyweds have old and new enemies to fight. Will their marriage and love surivie? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO Everybody! It's finally here. Sorry it took so long and I thank everybody for your patience.

Now This is a sequel to my story Naruto and the Sparkling Heart, which everyone wanted to see a sequel of.

I hope you enjoyed this new installment of the Naruto/Twilight ship fic I am doing.

Also if you want to see a different version of the sequel check out a buddy of mine named SaurusRock625; the story is called Birth of Eclipse. His story is pretty good actually and is approved by me so no worries there. Also if any of you have ideas for any future villains I will happy to take them.

Anyways I've taken more time than I should away from your important reading. Now without further ado I give you the first chapter to...

NARUTO AND THE TWINKLING SOUL! Enjoy. DISCLAMIER I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS I.E. I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR NARUTO.

Chapter 1

Back in Ponyville

Two months have passed since Naruto and Twilight wedding and magic filled night. Naruto woke to the sounds of the morning birds as they chirped away with a soothing song. Naruto, upon fully opening his eyes smiled at the sight in front of him. Lying in the bed next to him was his wife and life partner, or eternal partner. According to Celestia alicorns lived forever, or at least it was that way for Celestia and Luna.

To be honest at this moment in time they were more of an afterthought. He could care less how his in-laws felt about him and Twilight being together. He had promised her his heart and she hers. They were pretty much inseparable except when Naruto had to do training with Dagger. He had been in training to wield his Equestrian Spear. His thoughts went to his training to properly wield the thing but all he was really learning to do was simple slashes and techniques that he could have done on his own.

He almost felt like the training was just a way to keep him away from Twilight which did little to aid him in his anger issues. His anger was even more potent now that Twilight and he were one, as those who have wed before had said. He didn't care for it much though; if it helped him protect Twilight he'd do anything. The demon fox hadn't spoken to him in a while since his wedding. It was almost like he was trying to avoid Naruto all together.

Naruto put those thoughts out of his mind as he looked back to his wife. Her small breathing made him smile. She looked so cute there; her small smile let him know she was having a good dream. He was further proven when she grabbed ahold of him without warning. Naruto had gotten used to these small outbursts of random emotion from Twilight. Lately she had been acting a little stranger than usual, but Naruto shrugged this off as it being Twilight's part of the month. He knew to stay on her good side but during those times he was extra careful.

He was about to slip out when he heard Twilight mumble. He chuckled lightly finding her even more adorable. It was hard for Naruto not to find his wife not cute or adorable, she just was at all times. Naruto remembered how they woke up the day after their wedding. Sure they were both exhausted from the last night "activities" that they shared alone. However since then they really haven't had a moment alone no matter how hard they tried to get Spike or one of their friends to leave them alone.

It was rather irritating to Naruto and he was about to curse in his head when Twilight's sleeping body nuzzled against his chest. His face had grown warm faster than usual. He felt his heart race a little but settled down as he wrapped his forelegs around his wife. The movement caused Twilight to open her eyes a little. When she saw what she was doing she looked up a little nervously. Her nervous smile only got a grin from Naruto who just sighed as he began to run his hoof through her mane.

Twilight saw this as a good sign and just nuzzled further into him. Just because they were married didn't mean Twilight didn't get embarrassed when she did things such as holding him in her sleep. If one of her friends saw her she knew that they wouldn't let her hear the end of it. It was slightly disheartening for her because she sometimes just wanted to read a book while Naruto sat next to her joining in her passion.

She also didn't like it when they interrupted their magic training. In the recent month Twilight had taken up helping Naruto with his magical abilities. Although they weren't really that strong at the moment. But whenever they were interrupted he would accidentally let too much magic out and cause something to explode.

Twilight hated it when that happened because it never ended well and it always got on Spike's nerves because he would be the one cleaning it up. Naruto at least was able to learn how to levitate heavier objects which required more magic to do. Although Naruto's strength and abilities were still unmatched by most and the fact that he wielded the Equestrian Spear did also lead most to be wary of him.

Twilight always had to reassure other ponies that Naruto wasn't a demon bent on destroying Equestria. But that didn't really do much even with her new found title but she didn't really care what they thought of Naruto. As long as he loved her everything was going to be okay.

Naruto could see that Twilight was thinking about him and the town. IT was what made her upset whenever they were alone together for the little time they had alone. He hated how easily her feelings were hurt by the town who cared so much about her. Yet when they saw her with him they gave scowls and hated looks that almost caused a few to be sent to the hospital if it weren't for Twilight's reassuring touch.

There had been plenty of times when he could have gone into his demon mode but didn't just by Twilight touching him with her hoof and whispering a few comforting words into his ears. He loved her so much that he didn't want to see her upset but that didn't mean his feelings toward the town would change overnight. He sometimes wished he had never been given these powers or the damn fox who kept making it clear that his name was Kurama. Naruto got tired of him constantly saying that so he finally began addressing him as such.

Lately Kurama hadn't been around. He mainly slept within the confines of Naruto's mind. Naruto didn't really pay much attention to him although he felt that the demon fox was keeping something from him and he didn't like that. Naruto didn't really care what happened to him just as long as the powers he was given didn't send him into a rampage that hurt Twilight. He could care less about anypony else all he cared about was the mare lying in his arms.

Naruto smiled as he brought her a little closer getting a small squeak form his beloved wife. Twilight raised her head a bit only to have it come into contact with Naruto's. Her face flushed a little warm causing her cheeks to grow a light shade of pink. Naruto nuzzled his nose against hers and Twilight responded with the same motion. They stopped looking into each other's eyes. Naruto could never get over how beautiful those purple eyes of Twilight's were. He had to stop himself sometimes because he felt he might lose himself to them one day.

"Good morning princess." Naruto said softly getting a pouting face from his wife.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Twilight said poking his nose with her hoof. He stuck his tongue out at her playfully and Twilight smiled. "But good morning to you to Naruto."

"It's been two months this day hasn't it?" Naruto asked brushing through her mane again getting a soft sigh.

"Yes two months since we've been married. It's our two monthiversary isn't it?" Twilight asked as she smiled at him a little deviously. Naruto liked the look in her eyes.

"So Twilight what do you think we should do today?" Naruto asked feeling excited about today.

"Well," She said pulling herself closer to Naruto to the point to where their stomachs were touching each other, "we could stay here for a bit in each other's warm embrace. Nothing bu the heat from our bodies to keep us warm and maybe have a little alone time if you get what I mean." Twilight was making circles on Naruto's chest with her hoof only making Naruto grin.

They would have done that to had a snoring dragon interrupted their train of thought. Both of them cursed in their heads, why did this always have to happen when they wanted to be alone and have some fun? They hadn't done that since the night of the wedding, the one time they were actually left alone. However, they didn't mind really because when they were alone finally they would let passion and lust take over and see where it took them this time.

Naruto rolled out of bed leaving a stunned Twilight. His horn glowed grabbing Twilight and placing her on his back. "Let's get breakfast before we do anything, I am rather hungry." Naruto said as his stomach only helped encourage the notion as it roared out in hunger. Naruto blushed scratching the back of his head with his hoof. Twilight giggled a little before wrapping her forelegs around his neck and resting her head on his neck.

Naruto blushed because anypony wouldn't approve of the new princess with him like this. However he smiled still loving the warmth she gave to him. He unfurled his wings and wrapped them around her to make sure she didn't slide off. Twilight giggled softly as Naruto carried her down the many stairs. She took her arms away from Naruto's neck and was about to set her hooves on the ground when Naruto threw his back forward launching her into the air. Twilight let out a short scream that was silenced by Naruto catching her in mid-descent.

Twilight had a shocked and confused look on her face as she was still trying to figure out what exactly just happened. She finished her thoughts as she heard Naruto's wings flapping. Turning her head slightly she saw that he was carrying her in the air bridle style. She blushed feeling this might be a little embarrassing. "Are you blushing?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"N-No I am not." Twilight said looking away from him. Naruto just chuckled as he held her closer getting another squeak from her.

"Sorry thought I would carry you a different way for a bit. If you don't mind." Twilight put her hooves around his neck to hold herself there. Naruto looked into her eyes as the morning sun shined off of them. They were but an inch from each other and closed the gap as fast as they could their lips locking not a passionate embrace of their own.

Naruto never got over Twilight's soft lips and how they tasted like honey. It was almost too much for him to bear at times. When they pulled apart for air Naruto saw that Twilight had a small blush on her face. "How was that?"

"As wonderful as it was the first time you kissed me." Twilight said as she nuzzled his cheek slightly. Twilight knew how to bring about Naruto's weak points and this was one of them. He liked the feeling but the touch always seemed to make his face flush red. Twilight giggled at her husband for being a little bit silly.

Naruto just smiled at her and flew to the ground putting her down gently. She set her hooves down and walked into the kitchen taking a small peek back at Naruto. Naruto was smiling even after she disappeared into the kitchen. He had never really felt so happy in his life, nothing could take this away from him. "Are you fantasizing about Twilight and you again?" Except for an annoying baby dragon who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut at times.

Naruto glared at the dragon getting him to back away slightly. Spike was lucky he wasn't there the day Naruto had gone ballistic on Shining Armor but he heard what he did not to him but two princesses and Discord. "Hey don't go all demon on me alright sheesh you don't want Twilight upset do you?"

Upon those words Naruto's head sank. He knew all too well what would happen to him if he lost it like he did that one day. That horrible day where he had almost died, the day where he almost killed Twilight's brother and now sister, the day he almost hurt Twilight. The very thought that it brought sent Naruto to his knees. Spike saw this and saw how badly he was hurting and apologized quickly.

"Don't Spike, you're absolutely right. I don't want to see Twilight upset it's the last thing I want in this world and life. I never want to see her unhappy." Naruto said looking towards the entrance to the kitchen. He loved Twilight more than any pony could possibly imagine maybe even more than he thought himself. He didn't care what others thought of him only Twilight really mattered as did Celestia's because she could banish him to the moon if she wanted.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to get you down. After all, this is your two monthiversary with Twilight." Spike said smiling up at Naruto who returned the smile right back. "Just don't mess it up." And the smile Naruto had was replaced with a frown. "I mean last month when you tried to reorganize the library to help Twilight was a disaster. I mean what were you thinking? But I have to say the look on Twilight's face was priceless and—Naruto?"

Spike stopped when he saw veins popping out of Naruto's head. Naruto turned raising a hoof to hit him when Spike said, "Hold that for one moment." Naruto stopped midway as Spike came back wearing his pillow armor and helmet. "Okay proceed." Naruto nodded and slugged him in the gut sending him into the nearest bookshelf.

Twilight who was still deciding what she could make for breakfast heard the crash and rushed out to make sure that Naruto wasn't hurt. She came out only to find Naruto huffing and puffing and Spike underneath a pile of books. Twilight saw what looked to be the black circle that had enveloped him in that dark shadow so many times before and rushed to him. Just feeling her hoof in his shoulder was enough to calm him down but Twilight didn't know how angry he had gotten.

"Naruto it's okay, and you know how Spike is. He never learned to shut up." Twilight said as she caressed his cheek getting a deep moan from Naruto as his powers seemed to dissipate in that moment. He was breathing heavily. Lately he had a harder time dealing with others judging Twilight for being with him. "Naruto stop thinking about the town." Naruto looked up stunned at how Twilight knew what he was thinking.

"Sorry Twilight still working on my anger you know that." Naruto said looking away upset with himself. Spike was like a brother to him and he would have broken that small body had his demon powers taken hold.

"Try to keep that anger in check my parents are coming over tomorrow and I really don't want them to see your bad side." Naruto forced a laugh that wasn't there. He couldn't help but feel ashamed. Twilight realized what she had done and quickly put her arms around him. "Sorry about that Naruto I didn't mean it like that. I just want them to see the real you and not what all the other stupid ponies of Equestria see."

Naruto looked at her with happiness in his eyes as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Twilight placed her hoof on her cheek as she smiled with her face flushed red. "Thank you Naruto, that makes me feel better." Twilight said giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. Naruto's body beamed happiness while Spike just gagged under the books.

Twilight heard him and used her magic to lift the books off of him. "Spike?" Spike opened his eyes and immediately screamed in fear. Twilight's eyes glowed white as her mane seemed to be caught by a non-existent wind. Naruto looked at her and felt he had seen this somewhere before but where was the question. "Do you have a problem with me kissing my husband?" Her voice was that similar to Luna's in that it echoed with every word.

Naruto had already grabbed a book shelf half expecting Twilight to blow the library up…again. She had blown up the library only one other time when Rainbow Dash made a stupid comment about Twilight and Naruto looking ridiculous together. Let's just say Rainbow is still recovering from the sheer shock of power Twilight had released that day. It was a week ago and if not for Canterlot's great construction ponies they would currently be living in a hotel. Luckily the books hadn't been damaged almost like Twilight intentionally protected those. Then again they were her favorite things after Naruto that is.

"N-No Twilight of course not." Spike said shakily trying his best not to anger her any further. "You are Naruto's wife it's only natural you two would kiss each other. Who am I to say that you don't deserve that?" He laughed weakly almost as if he was trying to laugh.

Twilight returned to normal almost in an instant. "Good." She said in a cheerful way which had both Naruto and Spike giving sighs of relief. Naruto had his wings covering him waiting for an explosion. Twilight turned around with a look that resembled an annoyed pony. "Naruto, why are you hiding behind your wings?" Twilgiht asked stepping over to him. He peeked out with a shy grin.

"Sorry about that Twilight but I didn't want to be on the receiving end of your attack is all." Naruto said freezing up as Twilight walked closer to him. He felt this was the end. His short time here flashed before his eyes. That is until Twilight pecked his cheeks with her lips.

"Naruto I could never attack you." Naruto nodded his head but he then wondered whether being thrown into a wall was considered being attacked guess he'd have to look up the book. But he'd rather not after all he had to focus on other things today. Namely his wife and the two monthiversary. He had to come up with an idea for what they could do today as a couple. He almost had the idea when his stomach growled fiercely. Twilight looked at Naruto's embarrassed face and giggled.

Naruto blushed and smiled sheepishly as he had to admit that was a little funny. "Alright Naruto how about I fix us up something nice and easy." When she said that Naruto's fears came forth the last time she said that she almost destroyed the kitchen. "Naruto what are you making that face for?" Twilight asked as her stallion looked off into space, as they say, in slight fear. He was biting his lip while sweat dropped from his chin.

She began to contemplate why he would be acting like this when it occurred to her that the last time she had tried to make something easy she nearly destroyed the kitchen. "Oh, right." She said dryly almost annoyed with herself. She really had to get Pinkie Pie to teach her how to cook for Naruto.

Naruto's head perked up as well as is ears. He scratched has chin for added effect to show Twilight he had an idea on what they could do. "Twilight why don't we eat out today?" Twilight's eyes widened at the thought. Naruto wanted to go outside and face the ridicule of the town's ponies. She couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"I mean it's a great idea, but are you sure you want to go into Ponyville?" Naruto looked at her with a sad expression. He knew why she was asking this and he understood the dangers of going outside. Not really for him but for Twilight. The town judged more heavily now that she married Twilight. He didn't want to have to deal with them today but he would if it meant giving Twilight the time of her life. Then again they could always send Spike off to see Rarity and have a little fun indoors.

That would be a smart idea but Naruto remembered that wasn't the only problem they had about that. They had to worry about Rainbow Dash making a sudden appearance as she does that a lot now a days. Then there's Fluttershy who means well but she can be so quite it's actually kind of scary. Then they have Applejack who is honest about things to a fault but they wouldn't want her opinion regarding that.

Naruto inside was angry because he had been wanting to spend some alone time with her but with them being royals now they had a duty to the nation of Equestria and not only that but Celestia liked to make routine visits. They weren't even scheduled, she would just show up. Sometimes she would even bring Luna and that was a day all in itself. Luna could get annoying with her constant thou and we uses. Naruto sometimes had a hard time just keeping up with the princess of the night.

She gave him a headache after saying a few lines. Sure with her speech classes now she was getting better, but she still was annoying to say the least. Naruto had actually begun to worry if these were all signs from some higher being that were telling him that Twilight and him weren't meant to be. Some nights he had nightmares where Twilight left him out of the blue. Those thoughts and dreams scared him even now. With all the power he possessed e couldn't control anything in his life. He was living rage in his mind.

He would never tell Twilight though because he didn't want to worry her. That and he didn't want to give her any ideas. He never knew what she did in that head of hers and if he went in he'd probably explode with all the knowledge within. But it was one of the reasons he loved her, she was smarter than any pony he knew even more so than Celestia in his mind.

Twilight looked at him concerned he might not know the severity of walking out into Ponyville. She loved taking their daily strolls together but what she hated was all those eyes sending daggers their way. Why did Naruto have to be so hated? He saved Twilight's life and this is the thanks he gets?

Twilight was on the verge of exploding from pure thought and would have had Naruto not placed a wing around her. "Come on let's go get something to eat my treat." Twilight looked up at him with wide eyes. Something about him seemed different today. He looked like he wasn't afraid of the town at all. He looked just like he did the day they married.

Twilight grinned shyly at his vigor that seemed to ebb off him in waves. Naruto just smiled and headed towards the door his wing still draped over her. They didn't make it two minutes outside the house without ponies looking at them differently. Twilight could feel the cold stares around them. It was almost unbearable. Then again most of these stars came from other mares who thought Twilight didn't deserve a pony like Naruto. Even if he had become a prince and an alicorn that didn't mean Twilight should have gotten him.

Naruto was feeling the same kind of stares only they were coming from both genders. The male's stares were that of jealousy as how could a demon get a princess and what did he have that they didn't. He didn't like it especially when the mares looked at him because half of the time it was becaue Twilight was with him. Naruto made a mental note if he was to ever leave the house where a cloak. After the last mare mob he had to be extra careful.

He didn't want a repeat of that event. Sure for some stallions it could be considered a dream come true. But Naruto had to wonder if being held against your will having pieces of your coat removed fiercely or having your mane being practically ripped from your head a dream. He didn't really care about that now. He had to worry about getting Twilight to Sugar Cube Corner without any delay.

He didn't want any problems with the locals at least not today. They could come at him at a later date when he was alone. The town knew how he got with Twilight around him and how quickly he was to anger but that didn't stop them from testing his patience. "Naruto don't let them get to you okay?" Naruto looked over to Twilight who merely gave him a warm smile. He smiled back feeling as though he didn't need to worry about anything.

They were just a turn from Sugar Cube Corner when somepony randomly bumped into Twilight. Twilight lost her balance and fell to the ground. Naruto was quick to help her up. HE looked to his eyes already slit like that of a fox. "Thanks Naruto." Twilight said smiling up at him.

Naruto smiled happy to see she wasn't that hurt. "Don't mention it my love." Naruto said brushing the dirt off her coat with his wing. "There we are all better. Isn't that right my princess?" Naruto said giving her a gentle smile that made her blush slightly. She wasn't that favorable of that nickname but she knew what he meant by it.

"Yes it is my prince." She said putting a hoof to her chest as she felt her heart race. She always smiled at this; it was like a reminder that this wasn't a dream.

"Gag me." Naruto's smile turned into a frown as his eyes formed daggers and he looked over at the stallion that had knocked his wife over. "What you got a problem Mr. Prince?" The stallion was gray with a mane of black. An earth pony seeing as he had neither horn nor wings. He stood like some thug guy from the backstreets of Canterlot. His eyes were a muddy brown.

"Apologize right now." Naruto said as his voice seemed to be laced with daggers. The pony didn't seem interested as he just spat in front of Naruto. To everypony they all gasped and expected Naruto to just lunge at him and possibly kill him. His new alicorn body came with a few new perks being that he had twice as much normal strength than he did.

"I won't repeat myself again. Apologize to Twilight right now!" Naruto said sternly. Twilight just placed one of her wings over him and pulled him close putting her head into his neck. Naruto seemed to immediately calm down. However he still stared down the stallion.

"Hey you got a problem with what happened." Naruto looked to his left and saw another stallion. This one was an olive green with a mane of a darker green. His eyes were that of a polluted river bank. To say the least they were a deep dark blue.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Naruto said stomping his hoof. Some of the onlookers had expected Naruto to create a small crack in the ground but he didn't. Twilight smiled knowing Naruto was trying his hardest to not hit these guys. "You pushed my wife down and you don't offer up anything not even an apology."

"Why would anypony care about her?" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. "She's disgraced the princesses' names all of them. Marrying the likes of you." Naruto felt himself losing his mind to anger and rage.

Naruto stepped forward his magic lighting up and surrounding his right hoof. He reached out and grabbed at the stallions neck and pulled him closer but he had the hoof on the front of the stallion's neck and was still pulling him closer. Twilight saw this and was a little intrigued at how Naruto was doing that but she immediately deduced it had to do with how strange his magic was.

"I don't know what your problem is pal." Naruto said lifting him in the air off of his hooves as his wings spread as he got ready for flight. "You can insult me all you want, throw stones at my head, and stab me with knives, swords and spears." Twilight walked up to him as his head dropped. "But the second any pony dares to insult my Twilight I will protect her and everything about her. I may come off as overprotective but I guess you could say it's the demon in me. So I suggest you apologize before I show you how powerful of a demon I am."

The stallion shook in his grasp. He looked like he had just met a ghost. The stare Naruto was giving was possibly more powerful than Fluttershy's stare and that was saying something. Twilight Sparkle was a little surprised by that statement. Naruto placed the stallion on the ground and he began to rapidly bow his head repeatedly saying "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." After about ten times of this Naruto stopped him by shoving his hoof in his mouth.

"Thank you for the apology. You can go now." The stallion sprang up and was about to head off when Naruto's hoof stopped him. "However if I ever catch you insulting Twilight again don't expect me to be so easy on you the next time."

The stallion nodded his head and ran off grabbing his other friend who was frozen still like a statue. He picked him up over his head and ran off leaving a cloud of dust in his darting off. Naruto just breathed in deeply and let out a relieved sigh as he looked exhausted. Twilight was quickly to his side as she placed a hoof on his chin to raise his head.

"Told you I could keep myself in check." Naruto said laughing through the pain. Twilight wanted to slap him for being such an idiot. He should have let her talk for herself. But she smiled instead looking at a stallion trying to keep a promise to his lover.

"Yes, yes you did Naruto." Twilight said giving him a small peck on the cheek. That seemed to bring Naruto's strength right back to him. He shot up filled with energy again. His smile was wide and he looked down at Twilight like she would a new book. "Don't look at me like that." Twilight said blushing as others around them stared.

"Why not?" Naruto said grabbing his wife and pulling her closer to him. Twilight was grinning sheepishly. She loved him to no bound but that didn't mean she was used to having other ponies see their love. She looked from side to side seeing the other residents give them disgusted stares while a couple actually looked happy for them.

"Because, I don't like everypony staring at us with that disgusted look." Twilight said looking down. Naruto looked around and saw the exact faces Twilight had seen. He understood her fear. She loved him but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable with the town. He let her go and turned around not facing her. He felt like the idiot everypony called him. How could he put himself before her? He stomped the ground, although he wanted to slug himself for not realizing it himself.

Naruto knew he would never be accepted all because of what he was. The only two who had truly accepted him were Twilight and Celestia. Although, at the wedding ponies cheered for them, ponies held their true feelings so the princess of the sun wouldn't be angry. Naruto had actually believed these were signs that Twilight and he were destined to fail. He had actually thought about leaving her thinking she would be better off but every time those thoughts came about Twilight's love drove them off.

Twilight couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over this. He had gotten worked up in the past but not like this. He looked like he was about to cry. Twilight put a wing around him trying to comfort him. He looked up seeing her worried expression and just grinned pulling himself together he took a deep breath letting all the negative thoughts escape his mind. Today was a special day, according to Rarity anyway.

"C'mon Twilight, let's get to Sugar Cube Corner. I'm sure Pinkie will be happy to see us." Naruto said getting a relieved smile from his wife.

"Yeah she will. After all, she hasn't seen us in a couple of days. We have been rather busy." Twilight said as she recalled the last few days with Naruto. They had so much to do because of their new titles. Having to be bothered by all of Equestria's problems along with their own wasn't exactly easy but they managed leaning on each other for support.

It was rough considering she nor did Naruto know anything about affairs inside cities or the other kingdoms within Equestria or around it. They were doing something neither of them had thought of doing in their life. However, it came with the title and the marriage in Naruto's case. They got through though. The task they were given weren't too bad. Just checking on simple things, like checking on the going ons at Town Hall, or checking the apple harvest at Sweet Apple Acres.

It wasn't too bad but they got through. "Yeah, Pinkie Pie." Naruto said looking away down the road. He wasn't exactly ecstatic about seeing her. For more than the obvious reason. But he wanted to make this day special for Twilight and he was going to do that no matter what it took. "Well it's just around the bend so we might as well hurry up you now."

"Right." Twilight said with a bit of pep if you could call it that. She definitely looked happier at that moment. Naruto hid his distress he didn't want to ruin her new found happiness. Naruto just smiled and followed her as they walked upon what seemed like an endless path. With all the stares bearing down on him it might as well have been that.

They made it to the front of Sugar Cube Corner without any more problems, thank Celestia for that. Naruto was a little nervous to enter the establishment because there would be nowhere to go if something happened. Naruto would have to protect Twilight and he didn't want to ruin the day. Curse these ponies and their fears. Why did they have to fear Naruto? Naruto felt like déjà vu had occurred for him but he couldn't quite figure out the last time he felt like this beyond when he first woke up in Equestria.

Upon entering the establishment they heard much conversation occurring due to the many ponies inside. Pinkie Pie had apparently created a new cupcake that was selling like crazy. Naruto pondered on what she called it again. He couldn't get it so he gave up. He saw Twilight already getting a pot in line. He ducked his head down hoping no one saw him. They'd receive Twilight a lot better if he wasn't seen but since transformation spells weren't in his repertoire at the moment he couldn't do much about that.

The line seemed to be moving quickly as customers were leaving with bags either in their saddlebags, mouths or being levitated out by magic. Naruto was doing his best to blend in but when you had both wings and a horn it was kind of difficult. It wasn't long before conversation s began to die as they all stared in Naruto's direction. He didn't look at their glares so as not to inspire the conjuring fire within his heart. He couldn't even look at Twilight because it would just make things worse.

"Naruto don't worry about them. Like you always say," Twilight placed a wing over him and pulled his face up to look at her, "let them stare." She planted her lips upon his causing his wings to spread faster than Rainbow Dash was to get some of the Apple family's homemade Cider. His eyes widened and they stared at the beauty before him. He couldn't believe she was doing this. She wasn't much for public affection but here she was kissing him in front of all these ponies. His eyes seemed to scream out glee as he fell into the kiss closing his eyes.

The kiss didn't last for more than ten seconds but it was long enough to know that Twilight wasn't afraid. And if she wasn't Naruto couldn't be because he would have to be the one to protect her if anything came at them. Naruto just smiled at his wife widely as she looked proud with herself for bringing Naruto out of his 'funk' so to speak.

"OHMYGOSH!" Both Twilight and Naruto's head shot in the direction of the voice but didn't have time to register the producer of the voice as a pink streak tackled Twilight down to the ground. The resulting landing caused a dust cloud to appear. Naruto normally would have pulled anypony off who went at Twilight in such a way. However it was hard to mistake such a high-pitched squeal and a pink blur all too familiar with the orange alicorn now.

The dust cloud dissipated showing Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs squeezing the life out of Twilight evident by Twilight's bulging eyes and face. Naruto was actually worried for a few seconds because it looked like Pinkie Pie was about to crush Twilight's spine.

"Pinkie Pie…crushing….spine…let go….please." Twilight said through the pain as Pinkie looked up and let her go. Twilight's eyes returned to normal before she fell to the floor. That moment she looked genuinely annoyed by the gesture. Twilight got up brushing off some dust with her hoof then looked to her friend. "It's good to see you Pinkie Pie."

"OHMYGOSH, Twilight I've missed you so much." Pinkie said about to go in for another hug when Naruto stepped in between them.

"I think Twilight's had enough of those bear hugs today Pinkie maybe tomorrow." Twilight didn't look amused by Naruto's proposal but at least it would give her time to prepare, but then again no one could prepare for those. She came out of nowhere most of the time so any planning was normally thrown out the window.

"Oh okay Naruto. By the way I haven't seen you in a while either. How you been?" Pinkie asked cheerfully, but Naruto could hear the small fear in her voice. Although Pinkie said they were friends, Naruto couldn't help but feel like Pinkie was hiding the fact that she was afraid of him. After all every pony else was.

"Better I guess." Naruto said forcing it to sound somewhat genuine. It was hard when you knew the pony who was friends with everypony feared you and was only your friend because of your wife. At least that's how Naruto put it. Twilight easily saw the distress in Naruto's eyes. She thought that she had brought him out of it. She wanted to glare at Pinkie but instead sighed softly feeling agitated by the whole thing.

"Oh okay so you two here for the new cupcakes, I just made a fresh batch." Pinkie said cheerfully as she jumped up and down like she usually did when excited.

"Yes we are Pinkie." Twilight said smiling happily. Naruto just nodded his head as well.

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie Pie shot through the other ponies showing great agility as she zigzagged through the large crowd. Some ponies actually made some rather crude comments about Pinkie Pie which made Naruto scowl a little.

Pinkie Pie grabbed two large cupcakes at least twice the size of their normal cupcakes. She placed them in a bag that looked a little small but they both fit somehow. Leave it to Pinkie Pie to break physics…as usual. Twilight just shook her head. She had tried to understand her methods but gave up. Pinkie came back using the same route she had taken to get the cupcakes.

"Here you go, two ultra, super-duper extra special pinkified blaster cupcakes." Pinkie Pie said all whilst smiling widely. Naruto just stared at her as the name was said. Did it have to be that long? But he didn't question it because he feared what Pinkie Pie would do if he did. He had learned the hard way that if you questioned something Pinkie Pie made she would go off on so many tangents stuffing her face with a hoof or food was the only way to shut her up. And that sometimes didn't even work.

He never had an easy time with her. After all, she spoke so fast so often it was hard to pick up what she was saying. But he didn't mind. It was who Pinkie Pie was and he wouldn't change her for the world. She always knew how to make you laugh when you were down. But Naruto wasn't always getting that special treatment. It wasn't Pinkie's fault the town didn't want their party pony having to deal with him. It made him worry that no one amongst Twilight's group wanted him around but he knew that couldn't be true they were all his friends so why would they betray him like that. Why would they betray Twilight?

Naruto and Twilight thanked Pinkie and left Sugar Cube Corner post haste. Twilight could tell that Naruto didn't want to be there any longer than he had to. "So Twilight why not head to the park?" Naruto asked getting a simple nod and smile from Twilight. Naruto could see behind the simple gestures Twilight was excited. It had been awhile since their first date and they were hoping this went better than that did. Why did all those ponies have to follow them around like stalkers?

It wasn't exactly a couples ideal first date. However this one they hoped didn't turn out like the first one. The others that had come afterwards were definitely better. But that didn't mean ponies enjoy seeing one of their princesses in the hooves of a demon.

"Naruto stop thinking about other ponies and what they think of you." Naruto looked down to Twilight to see her slightly irritated with him. He didn't know what he did but it was obvious that she was getting tired of Naruto's moping. "Just think about me and you won't have to worry about a thing."

Naruto nodded to her. He was being ridiculous. He didn't have to worry about them, all he needed to worry about was the beautiful mare standing before him. He grinned brightly and spread his wings. Twilight was taken by surprise and more so when Naruto lifted her into the air. "NARUTO!" She cried as she was carried into the air.

She blushed heavily as Naruto looked at her with a gentle smile. She felt like one of those princesses in her books. Being carried away by her special knight. Which technically is true considering his job with Celestia is Twilight's guard. She grinned putting her arms around him as he flew slowly over to the park. Twilight's heart was pumping rapidly. He had carried her before but not for so long a distance and it was normally on his back.

Twilight enjoyed every second of the flight, giving slight glances over to Naruto. She could feel her heart pumping fast with each of Naruto's flapping wings. "Say Twilight," Twilight's attention was caught upon her name being called, "how's that spot look?"

Naruto looked over to a clearing amongst trees. It was shaped like that of a star, a very crude misshapen star but still a star. "It looks perfect Naruto." Naruto flew down flapping his wings to gently place his hind legs on the ground before putting Twilight down underneath the shade of the trees.

She was a little upset that the flight had ended so soon but she was happy to be alone with him. Naruto put his four hooves down and grabbed the bag from Twilight. He reached in and grabbed his cupcake which was indeed twice as large as a normal one. It was covered in a rainbow like icing. At the same time it was covered in several assortments of toppings ranging from sprinkles to candy and liquid sugar. This was a sugar rush waiting to happen on its highest level.

Twilight grabbed hers with her magic and began to eat it slowly while thinking how Pinkie was able to put all these different sweet flavors together and make them work where it didn't kill you. Naruto didn't bother thinking about it because he was busy enjoying the taste as well as spending time with Twilight.

"Naruto," Twilight asked wiping off the excess icing from the cupcake with some of the napkins Pinkie graciously put in the bag. "It's a really nice day isn't it?"

Naruto was a little confuse by the question and found it a little strange because it seemed to come out of nowhere. "Why do you ask?" Naruto questioned trying to find the point to the question. He sometimes got confused when his wife spoke but he found out what she meant eventually.

"Look up." Twilight said looking up smiling. Naruto followed her gaze to the sky to see the sunlight hitting the leaves making it seem like beams of light were hitting them. Just then a light breeze hit them. It was a soft gentle breeze not to rough but not too light. He looked over to Twilight to see her brush her mane out of her eyes. Naruto's face became so red it looked to set a new world record.

Twilight shined brighter than ever before. The small beams of light bouncing off of her like a disco ball at one of Pinkie's parties. Her eyes shined brighter than the sun itself. She looked a lot more radiant then she ever had in that moment. Celestia better watch herself because she has some pretty stiff competition. Naruto sighed catching Twilight's attention. She giggled slightly at his still flushed face.

Naruto just pulled her closer to him. "Naruto not here, what if somepony hears us?" Twilight said feeling embarrassed in such an embrace out in the open.

"I just want to hold you close is that so wrong?" Naruto asked smiling at her. Twilight was a brought to silence by his lips which quickly covered hers. Twilight stood little chance to her own emotions as she melted into the kiss placing her hooves around his neck deepening the kiss as much as it would go.

When they finally broke for air Twilight and Naruto were gasping for it. "I missed doing that." Naruto said as Twilight rested her head on his chest.

"I did to, Naruto. I did to." She sighed as she allowed herself to melt into his chest. She could feel his rapidly beating heart beating in tune with hers. Suddenly they heard what sounded like hoof steps and quickly broke their embrace going back to their cupcakes which had somehow been laid out on napkins during the whole kiss scene. I stopped questioning things in Equestria when I saw Pinkie in a mirror shaking her head okay.

They just sat next to each other but Twilight couldn't resist putting her head on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her and grinned as he put his free hoof around her side. She blushed lightly to the touch but it wasn't anything new to her and she enjoyed it.

"TWILIGHT!" The couple turned their heads to see a rainbow trail fly past them almost taking their cupcakes. Luckily Twilight's magic activated stopping them from flying off. Naruto just fought the urge to grab the rainbow coming back and slamming her into the ground. When she appeared Naruto and Twilight wished she would just fly away.

Rainbow Dash was there in all her, in her own words, awesomeness. "Hey guys sorry to bother you." Naruto and Twilight just looked at her not really surprised by her sudden appearance; in fact they looked almost annoyed with her presence. Naruto could have sworn she was getting lessons from Pinkie Pie in the whole appearing out of nowhere deal.

"What is it this time Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked clearly frustrated by Rainbow interrupting their moment.

"We need you back at the town Twilight." Rainbow said pointing over in the direction of Ponyville main square. Twilight didn't seem to get what was so important there.

"Why is that, I told the mayor today I had off to spend with my husband. What could be so important that needs my assistance?" Twilight asked wanting to get back in Naruto's arms as quickly as possible.

"Oh I don't know except the sudden disappearance of Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash said looking angered with her friend. Twilight's eyes shot open at that.

"Wait what do you mean by Scootaloo's sudden disappearance? What is that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked worried. Amongst all the young foals of Ponyville Twilight held the Cutie Mark Crusaders in top priority because of how close they were to her friends.

"I don't know." Rainbow said now actually looking concerned. "I was showing her some of my awesome moves when I looked back to find her gone. I have no idea what happened."

"Naruto?" Naruto looked at Twilight's face and could see the worry in her eyes. Naruto smiled standing up on his four hooves. Twilight joined him immediately.

"Let's go find that little filly." Naruto said as he began walking towards the town. "I'm pretty sure we can find her quickly and then we can get back to what we were doing Twilight."

Twilight looked relieved, she had thought Naruto would object entirely to the idea of looking for Scootaloo. "Thank you Naruto." Twilight ran over to Naruto wrapping her in her arms and nuzzled the side of his face. Naruto blushed while Rainbow suppressed her gag. Naruto just nuzzled her back smiling back at her.

"What kind of stallion do you take me for Twilight?" Naruto asked raising one of his brows at her. She just blushed looking away thinking that was a stupid thing to think. Naruto was always putting himself out there to help others, in fact he just helped the cakes with their latest order which happened to be too heavy for even Big Macintosh. Somewhat strange, I know.

"Alright if we're going to find her we'll need to split up alright?" Naruto said stepping out into the light of the sun. Twilight watched as the sun beamed off of him. His wings were spread as the wind blew softly gently ruffling the feathers. Twilight looked at him with dazzled eyes. It wasn't everyday she got to see Naruto look like this. He looked like the valiant stallion she knew him to be.

Then something came to her mind and she grew concerned. "Naruto are you sure about this?" Naruto looked back at his wife confused. Rainbow was looking the same. Although she hadn't said anything, she felt that Naruto had a good idea. "I mean if we split up I won't be able to stop you from losing it." Twilight was concerned for other ponies but she was more worried about losing Naruto to his demon side.

"There's nothing to worry about Twilight." Naruto said confidently as he hit his chest with his hoof. Rainbow Dash frowned at that. She was normally the one who did that.

"You know very well that's when I worry the most Naruto." Twilight frowned as her worries about what the town would try to do to him to get him kicked out surfaced again. Her overthinking mind had even gone to the point where she had to use magic to stop it. It had gotten that bad.

Naruto saw her worries obviously. "Hey you know I can take care of myself just fine Twilight. And don't worry, I won't let the town get to me this time. Like you said only think of you." Naruto said as he caressed her face. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, and ignoring the gagging noises coming from Rainbow, he stepped back spreading his wings further.

"Alright," He said flying about ten feet above the ground, "Rainbow, since you're the fastest, you take the south and east side of Ponyville. Twilight you know most of the areas around the library so you take the west side. I'll take the north." He said as the two mares nodded in response.

"Wait why the north, it's not that populated." Twilight asked before her mind answered her own question. Naruto just smiled and took off in the direction he had said. Twilight and Rainbow nodded to each other and headed in their own respective directions.

Naruto now alone got the chance he wanted. He sighed feeling terrible. He knew that even in the northern parts of Ponyville ponies didn't exactly like him. There were a few but they weren't numerous. Most of them were mares to his misfortune. He could worry about them later though. He had to find Scootaloo.

He had to find her, she was the first one of their friends to welcome her back with open arms. Naruto held that little filly close to his heart. Almost like she was his daughter or something. The thought made him smile. Scootaloo becoming his daughter; now that's a thought.

Naruto landed in the northern parts filled with the mansions and the other large housings. He was in the rich district of Ponyville to be precise. He wasn't fond of this area but he knew these ponies were more likely to leave him alone; it was the main reason he chose to go this way.

Naruto didn't want to split up from Twilight but he knew he would get around faster without her. Not that he slowed her down, more so that the higher class wanted nothing more than to pester her about the latest happenings or some other random stuff he didn't really get. Maybe it had something to do with how they could get into Canterlot. He didn't really care. He also didn't like it how the stallions looked at her now.

"Oh Prince Naruto." Naruto's head shot in the direction of the voice to see a pink mare about somewhere in her early thirties, maybe late twenties. "It is good to see you. How have you been?"

"Good." He said with a nervous smile. He had a feeling where this was going to go and he feared it. "Listen I'd love to chat and all but I'm looking for somepony right now."

"Oh really, maybe I can help." The mare said getting within inches of Naruto taking he spot next to him. Naruto was slightly worried to say the least. Not that he was afraid of her more what Twilight would think if he saw him right now. He hated mares going after him like they did, this one was no exception.

"I doubt it." Naruto said gathering himself and putting a serious face on. He looked somewhat angry but he needed to get out of there. "I need to find her now and I have no intention of going out with you. So drop the act right now."

"Sorry about that. TO tell you the truth I wanted to see if the rumors about you were true." Naruto looked at her strangely and then noticed the necklace around her neck. IT had a ring around it. Naruto's eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh I see you've seen my wedding ring. Yes I am married." The mare said smiling. "I wouldn't trade him for the world, but I don't get much time to see him or my little girl."

"Oh I see." Naruto said feeling a little more comfortable around this mare now that he knew he didn't have to worry about any advances. "I'm sorry about my rudeness, I thought you were one of those other mares who see a meal ticket, I think that's what Rarity called it."

"I don't blame you," She said giggling a little bit, "Anypony in your situation might have that trouble. Anyways who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a small orange pegasus filly, she's around six or seven years old. She has a dark pink like mane and no cutie mark." Naruto said doing his best to describe Scootaloo even doing his best trying to show her height.

The pink mare looked at the size and her eyes widened in shock. "OH MY CELESTIA!" She shouted in horror as she put her hooves on her head.

"What is it?" Naruto asked before the answer immediately came to him, "Have you seen Scootaloo? If you have tell me right now!" Naruto demanded his face similar to that when somepony threatens Twilight.

"I saw her with these two older ponies, they looked to be nice but the look on the fillies face wasn't one of happiness." The mare said as she continued her worries coming forth in droves, "I then looked back to them and saw they held a sort of sinister smile on their faces. I thought about asking them why the little filly didn't look happy but my friend who was with me at the time told me not ot bother them."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did Scootaloo look exactly? I mean was she okay no bruises or anything right?" Naruto asked in a panic. His hooves looked to be digging into the ground.

The mare only shook her head, "She looked fairly frightened actually. When she looked at me it was like she was begging me to help her. I felt terrible when they turned the corner into one of the alleys." The mare said as she looked to be sweating. "Is there something I'm not understanding here?"

"I'm as confused as you are miss, tell me which way they went I'll take it from there. I then want you to find my wife Twilight Sparkle. The new princess and tell her where I am." Naruto said in a much more serious like tone. The mare was surprised at the voice the stallion seemed to produce.

"Okay they went that way." She said pointing I between a couple of the mansions. Naruto nodded and headed into the alleyway not really caring what was ahead of him. The mare quickly headed in the direction of the library, she had heard of Twilight Sparkle residing there so she thought that was the likeliest place to find her.

Naruto was running through all the intersections hoping to find some trace of Scootaloo anywhere. He was about to start smashing walls in when he heard a shrill scream. Naruto's whole body turned around and headed into the direction. He was about to turn a corner before he heard the scream again. It piercing volume in the alley confirmed it for Naruto a small filly was the only thing he knew that could make a sound like that. After scaring one to near death after saying hi, he found how hurtful those cries could be. The scream came from right beside him.

Naruto was about to bust down the wall when he heard a laugh. It was dark and somewhat malicious, yet it had a familiarity only Naruto knew of. "What's so funny you damn fox?" Naruto asked to the nine tailed demon fox in his mind.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering how you plan on dealing with this?" The fox asked smiling and showing off his sharp vicious teeth that would have scared anypony else.

"I'm going to knock what do you think?" Naruto said to Kurama. He ready his hooves as he stood upon his hind legs. "It's time to be a hero!" Naruto said smashing into the wall._ "I'm coming Scootaloo. Don't worry about a thing. I'm coming!"_

And there we have it the first part of the sequel you have been dying to see. Sorry if you were expecting Naruto to go ballistic in this chapter but I wanted to show something different.

Also I have read a lot of Scootadoption fics and I was thinking of doing one myself for this story. But I want your opinions, should I do the scootadoption or should I just leave her as the energetic filly that she is and create her parents.

Anyways I am working on the second chapter as we speak. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. Andrew2013 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this one up, school finals are a pain in the posterior end. Anyways the next installment of Naruto and Twilight;s story is up.

Also I am stil deciding whether or not I want to do the Scootadoption. It isnt that i think it's a bad idea but I want to hear from you guys.

Please enjoy R&R and some other third thing that I keep forgetting. I'll rememeber it eventually.

Let the story commence!

Chapter 2

Demon to the Rescue

Scootaloo sat in a cage tears streaming down her eyes. She looked around trying to figure out where they had taken her, more importantly she wanted to know why those two stallions had taken her to wherever it was they had taken her. All she remembered was watching Rainbow Dash practicing then getting grabbed by magic and before she could scream she was being dragged away by two stallions.

When she tried to run they had hit her with magic which was the reason she was covered in small bruises and a single scratch lined the right side of her flank. Then they had forced her into an alley and next thing she knew she was here in this stupid cage. She had never felt so scared in her entire life. Then again she was only seven and she only had a few experiences she could really count and none of those came close to this one.

She could hear laughter coming her way. Her heartbeat was beginning to increase rapidly as she now heard footsteps coming along with the laughter. She backed up as far as she could until she hit the bars behind her. She gasped in shock as three shadows appeared from the lighting above her.

"This was too easy dude." One said, Scootaloo judging from the pony's voice could tell it was a stallion. "Now all we have to do is send the ransom to that Rainbow Dash girl and she'll have no choice but to accept our demands."

Scootaloo heard Rainbow Dash and wondered why they would have wanted have wanted her to do. I mean Rainbow Dash isn't really one to back down from most things. Scootaloo just couldn't see her giving into any demands even if it was for her. This tore at Scootaloo's heart. She felt that she was nothing more than a fan girl to Rainbow Dash and feared that's all Rainbow Dash saw in her.

Why did life have to be som unfair to her? Her wings couldn't keep her off the ground for more than two seconds without her body being pushed to the bare limit. And now her personal idol probably thinks she left to go off on an adventure with her friends. A small tear ran down her cheek. She felt worthless in the world.

"Hello there, little one." Scootaloo yelped as her head shot up to look into the eyes of a maroon stallion. His eyes were amber colored and seemed to glow. His mane was a dark brown and he had a horn on his head making him a unicorn. They seemed to burn with a flame pouring out malicious intent. "You're going to be our ticket to such sweet riches."

Scootaloo couldn't talk she was too scared to even speak. "Oh the silent one I see." Her head shot to the left to see a dark green mare standing there. She had this gentle look in her violet eyes but beyond that fangs of venom could be seen. She too was a unicorn as the mare flipped her red mane back. Scootaloo thought she was looking at that manticore she had run into when she tried to brave the Ever Free Forest alone. Yeah, she was never doing that again.

If Naruto hadn't been told no pony would have been able to save her in time. She wouldn't even be here right now. To be honest she actually wished she had been eaten. At least then she wouldn't have felt so insignificant at the moment.

"Leave the filly alone." A blue stallion said sitting on a chair his forelegs crossed. The other two scoffed at his comment. Obviously they wanted to torment the little filly.

"When my friends find out I'm gone they'll come looking for me!" Scootaloo snorted trying to be brave. However her shaking legs weren't exactly helping her look the part.

"What makes you say that?" The green mare asked. She seemed to smile at if this was humorous.

"My friends will come looking for me and when they do you'll be in big trouble." Scootaloo said again trying to act brave but a simple hoof touching the cage from the brown stallion stopped her words short.

"I'm sorry to say this kid but no pony is coming for you." The brown stallion said as he bucked the cage. Scootaloo fell onto the hard bars feeling her bones against the steel; it felt she was being crushed. "Who would come to get a pathetic excuse for a pony like you? You're a pegasus who can't even fly. I wouldn't be surprised if Rainbow Dash completely forgot about you."

"Shut up!" Scootaloo shouted trying to get the stallion to talk but this only made him laugh. "What's so funny?" Her voice trembled as she said this. She was afraid of what he would say.

"You are filly. I can't believe you're so naïve that you'd think ponies would care about somepony like you." The stallion said. "All you are good for is helping us win some money from the Equestrian 500." Scootaloo's eyes widened when she heard that name. The Equestrian 500 was a once a year competition where pegasi got together to have a race. Rainbow was finally going to enter and Scootaloo couldn't wait to see it for herself.

"Looks like you're catching on little filly." The brown stallion said getting a slight gruff from the blue one. "However, our pal who's going to be competing in the race can't win without a little help."

"What does that have to do with me?" Scootaloo asked feeling worried again for her safety.

"Simple we know Rainbow Dash is going to be competing, butg it's going to be hard to get her to back out so we had the brilliant idea on using her love of being a hero as her way of dropping out." The brown stallions smile grew wide as he continued. "We're going to offer you up as a ransom to make sure that Rainbow doesn't sign up for the event. That is unless she wants to see you get hurt."

Scootaloo's eyes widened with horror. "But then again I wouldn't be surprised if she said no." Scootaloo looked up as tears began to form in her eyes again. "I mean she can barely stand to be near you anyways. Sure she's nice to you and all but when is she going to stop acting?" Scootaloo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why would she bother with such a sorry excuse for a pegasus? I bet she only lets you hang out with her out of pity. Just like your so called friends."

Scootaloo found her mind filled with thoughts related to that now as she couldn't stop them. Scootaloo couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she let out a wail. Her cries were so loud that the brown stallion had to cover his ears. "SHUT UP!" The brown stallion was about to shoot a beam of magic when they heard a loud crash from the other side of the house. "What was that?"

The blue stallion actually stood up his eyes finally opening revealing a dark emerald. He was a unicorn like his fellow foalnappers but he didn't even have an expression on his face. "There's no way anypony could have found us unless…no it couldn't be THAT pony, could it?" The blue stallion seemed to get nervous as a single sweat drop slipped down his face.

"We need to move the filly now." The blue one commanded. The brown one was about to retort when the blue unicorn lit his horn which immediately silenced any words that were about to come from the brown stallion's mouth. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses if indeed it is him we won't last that long in a fight."

Scootaloo looked at the hall to see two white specks heading this way. "HEY!" All three foalnappers turned their heads to see an orange flash go by them. The wind caught their manes forcing them to cover their eyes in defense. When they unshielded them and turned around they saw an orange stallion standing before them. He bore wings and a horn atop his head. "I don't know who you three think you are, but foalnapping a young filly for no reason is just disgusting."

"Hey we have our reasons princey but you wouldn't understand." The brown stallion said as his horn lit up with magic.

"Scootaloo are you alright?" Naruto asked as he used his magic to unlock the cage. Scootaloo ran out and jumped into Naruto. Using his wings he held the little filly close. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Scootaloo just looked up at Naruto who looked genuinely upset with how long it took him to get there.

"These stuck up jerks are the ones to blame not you Naruto. I was beginning to wonder if no was coming for me." Naruto put his hooves around the small filly pulling her into a hug.

"That's never going to happen." Scootaloo was staring at the ground as Naruto held her. "I will always come for you Scootaloo. Like Twilight you're very special to me. You're like the daughter I never had." Scootaloo's eyes widened upon hearing this. She looked up to his face looked angry with himself. "You're one of my closest friends even if you are just a kid. You were the first one to welcome me back to Ponyville when Twilight and I got back from our time together."

"I thought no pony cared about me. I thought that…" Scootaloo was stopped by Naruto pulling her out so that she was looking at his face, but more importantly his eyes.

"Scootaloo never think for one second that no pony cares about you. Without you the Cutie Mark Crusaders wouldn't be here today. Without you here Rainbow wouldn't have such an awesome apprentice. I wouldn't get to see such an awesome filly striving for her dreams. You're a part of all of our lives Scootaloo and we wouldn't want you out of it. Especially Twilight and me." Naruto said smiling. Scootaloo broke free of his grasp and lunged at him hugging his neck tightly. Luckily being an alicorn gave him a little more durability than most.

"Thank you Naruto. You're the best." Scootaloo said as her tears began to dampen his coat. Naruto just held her softly there on his chest. _"I wish you were my dad Naruto that would be so cool!"_ She thought as she held the orange stallion as hard as she could.

"Oh how sweet." Naruto froze as he heard the sound of magic being charged and the sound of he could only describe to be electricity. "But I think stunning you and ransoming you off to that wife of yours is going to get us quite the payload."

Naruto didn't have time to prepare a spell or move as the spell was fired. Scootaloo acted immediately jumping right into the spell. Naruto turned his head as he watched the young filly shriek in pain as the spell sent her flying back into the wall. Naruto watched unmoving, his eyes as wide as they could go his face reading pure horror. She landed giving off a small whine.

(Okay I would start playing Naruto Sadness and Sorrow right here, Naruto Original Soundtrack, I DO NOT OWN IT! PLAY THE SONG AND YOU'LL SEE WHY I ASK IT OF YOU!)

"SCOOTALOO!" Naruto cried as he galloped over to her picking her up with his hooves. He held like one would hold a baby. "Scootaloo wake up. WAKE UP!"

"Was I brave Naruto?" Naruto looked at her confused as she smiled up at him a small line of blood leaving her lips.

"What?" Naruto asked as he felt the strong of tears come to his eyes.

"Was I brave Naruto?" She asked again. Naruto looked at her in confusion as to why that mattered at all. "Rainbow Dash always told me when friend is in danger you protect them with everything you have. And if it's someone you care a lot about you have to be willing to do anything to protect them." She said barely managing a smile.

"Yeah you were brave Scootaloo. You were even braver than me." Naruto said as the tears formed in his eyes. They were ready to fall but they seemed stuck to his eyes as if waiting for something. "That's saying a lot to you know. It's not every day you get called braver than the guy who went against three powerful ponies and a dragonequus and won." Naruto said smiling as his nose began to run. Scootaloo laughed lightly but cringed immediately at the pain raking her small body.

"Naruto do you think Rainbow Dash hates me?" Scootaloo asked as she raised her right foreleg. Naruto put his left and held her hoof as best he could using his wings to help him hold her up.

"Why would you say something like that?" Naruto asked feeling his heart beat slowing down. He was beginning to worry why was she asking these things? She couldn't be…no there's no way she could be.

"Because, I'm a flightless pegasus who's nothing but a constant pest to her." Scootaloo said as a tear came down her cheek. She looked defeated almost as if she had nothing left to live for. "All I do is take time out of her day to bug her. She must hate me more than anypony in the world. I hold her back from herself Naruto."

"Shut up." Scootaloo looked at Naruto and could see the tears trying to escape his eyes. But they looked like they were trying to hold themselves back. They didn't want to fall down. "Why do you think she likes having you around?"

"She likes having me around?" Scootaloo questioned wondering why Naruto was saying that. All she could see were Rainbow making these annoyed faces and finding excuses to leave her be.

"Of course she does, Rainbow wouldn't have been so worried about you." Scootaloo looked at him in shock. He couldn't be telling the truth right? But then why was he crying.

"She was worried about me?" She asked confused. If she couldn't stand Scootaloo then why would she be so worried about her? She was so useless.

"Oh course she was. She came to me and looked to be holding back tears herself. She was frantic to the point where she actually asked for help." Naruto was trembling he could feel his body shaking but fought against it to not make the little filly in his arms uncomfortable.

"She's still looking for you now. And who knows she might have seen the dust from when I busted in here. She's on her way right now." Naruto said praying he was right.

"No she's not. She's probably training to get into the Wonderbolts or for the Equestrian 500." Scootaloo said even though it hurt what little hope she had of her idol. She felt her body no longer responding to her commands almost as if she never had those parts of her body.

"That's not true at all. Why do you think she trains in the first place? Why do you think she tries so hard?" Naruto questioned the filly who looked at him with sadness upon her face.

"For the Wonderbolts, they're her dream. She wants to become their captain. She's the best and I know she'll do it now that I'm gone." Scootaloo was really crying as more tears were being shed. She didn't know how many she had left or the energy that was quickly leaving her body.

"You don't know anything do you." Scootaloo looked at him now her eyes barely able to make him out. She could feel her body losing consciousness. "You're the reason she tries so hard." Scootaloo's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Haven't you noticed how much faster and stronger she's gotten since you came into her life?"

Scootaloo looked back as best she could and saw that Naruto was right. Since the day Scootaloo met Rainbow Dash it was almost like she had turned on extra speed. It was much more than she had normally gained from when she watched from afar.

"When she heard you couldn't fly yet she was so heartbroken." Naruto said as he wiped his nose with his wing. She was heartbroken? "She told me everything a few days ago. She actually cried a little while telling me her reason for trying so hard."

Scootaloo's ears perked up asd much as they could as Naruto began to speak again. "She said that she flies that fast for you. She hates the fact that you can't fly and to make up for it and all the misery you must feel she tries hard to make you happy. She said that she must have sounded like a complete sap but she didn't care." Naruto said taking a deep breath to compose himself before he continued.

"She tries so hard to make up for all the time that you've lost in the air. She feels that every pegasus out there deserves a chance to fly. She took you on as her apprentice not because she wanted to have somepony cheering her on all the time. She wanted to see a young filly who looked up to her fly. Fly for the first time because of her. She wanted to change somepony's life for the better. For once she wanted to think of somepony other than her." Naruto said wanting to hold the little filly closer.

Scootaloo couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was the reason Rainbow Dash was trying so hard? That just couldn't be right. She would always boast about how great she was and wouldn't thank anypony because it was always her. No pony ever helped her.

"She's not the only one though who tries harder because of you Scootaloo." Now Scootaloo was beginning to think Naruto was lying. "I try harder because of you. I don't remember anything of my past and I'm an idiot who's hated by the very town he thought would accept him. I've thought about giving up and just leaving but Twilight and you changed that. Every time I see you trying to fly it gives me hope."

"It gives me hope that maybe if I try hard enough myself it'll happen for me. I'll finally be accepted. That Twilight and I will finally be accepted as a couple you know. I want to make her happy but I don't want her life ruined because of me." Naruto said as he sniffled a little bit.

"Thank you Naruto, for everything." Naruto looked at her and saw her left eye was close while the other was barely opened. Naruto's heart began to race as he feared the worst.

"Don't you even think about leaving us do you hear me!" Naruto shouted as he tried to keep her awake. "You mean too much to Rainbow and everypony else. You can't die Scootaloo."

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Naruto felt slightly annoyed that she just ignored his last comment but he nodded hoping she saw it. "Could you possibly call me your daughter just one time."

"What?" Naruto asked confused as to the odd question.

"I've been an orphan my whole life or at least as far as I can remember. I always wanted a dad that was as cool as you. So I was just hoping that maybe this one time you could make my dream of having a family come true." Scootaloo said as a couple more tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto gulped and took a deep breath as he wiped the mucus and tears from his face. No tears had been shed but he wanted to be strong for this moment. "You're going to be just fine Scoots okay. Dad's not going to let you die alright. Because I'll care for you like no father could ever imagine. You're the greatest filly a father could ever wish for." Naruto said tightening his grip on her hoof.

"Thank…you…..Naruto." Scootaloo's eyes closed and her hoof fell from his falling down to her side. Naruto looked at her in horror as she didn't move. She wasn't breathing, as if in an instant she was talking and now she was gone.

"Scootaloo?" He whispered at first feeling like she was just playing around. "Scootaloo stop messing around with me." It was then that Naruto felt something warm on his hoof. After placing his wings under her to hold her up he brought back his hooves and stared at them in horror. Blood covered every inch of his hooves. His body trembled with the very definition of horror itself.

Suddenly a memory surfaced. He looked down seeing what he could only describe as a boy in his mind dying his body covered in needles. "Sasuke." Naruto said as the memory ended. Did he lose that friend a long time ago and why didn't he look like a pony? Why was he coatless and why did he have hands? He stopped thinking when he looked down at Scootaloo. It was happening again, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He had failed another of his friends. His tears finally fell upon this. He put his hooves to his face as he screamed to the heavens themselves. The blue pony hit the brown stallion in the face. "What were you thinking? You just killed our money you fool!" Naruto's screams stopped as a circle of black fire began to circle around him.

"Naruto?" Kurama whispered within the confines of Naruto's mind.

(STOP PLAYING SADNESS AND SORROW AND PLAY EITHER BLIND ANIMAL OR HIMOJE BOTH NARUTO SONGS OF WHICH I DO NOT OWN)

"I didn't do that at all." The brown stallion stated as he pushed the blue stallion back. "I used a simple stun spell. If she hadn't gotten in the way she might not have been hurt. It's that filly's fault that she got hurt."

Naruto's body shook with horror as he looked at the filly in his arms. She still didn't move no matter how much he tried to wake her up. Naruto felt that memory come on again. He remembered how useless he was then, how pathetic and weak he was. But now, right now he was strong. He was at least twenty times stronger than that time. His eyes turned to daggers as his body forgot all other emotions but two, hate and rage.

The mare just sighed as she looked over to Naruto who looked to have steam coming off of his coat. The blood that was on his hooves had begun to burn away from his hooves. Slowly the black flame became somewhat of a black ooze crawling its way up Naruto's body.

"Um guys I don't think this is the best time for this." The mare said as she stepped back. Suddenly the steam began to circle around like a faded twister. The two other stallions heard the whistling sound and turned their heads to see Naruto completely covered in the black ooze. Flames erupted from them like he had been covered in gasoline.

"What in the world of Equestria is going on here?" The brown stallion asked. He had heard of Naruto becoming a demon but what the heck was this. The died almost instantly as the steam had turned into a red energy. "Wait, wasn't that just regular steam just now and more importantly how did it change to red?"

Naruto's growl was prominent as they all felt their hearts stop for a couple of seconds. The energy began to burn through the ceiling itself looking for an exit and a way to gather more. The energy itself almost seemed alive. When it burned through the last of the ceiling it shot into the air. Anypony around saw this and immediately headed for their homes. They knew it could only be one pony.

Twilight who was headed back to the park to see how the others just happened to look at the sky and saw the red swirling energy. Her eyes popped open in fear. "Naruto?" She whispered as she feared what was going on.

"TWILIGHT!" Twilight turned to see Rainbow Dash coming up from behind her. "I couldn't find Scootaloo anywhere. How did you do?" She asked not realizing what was going on.

"Rainbow we have an even bigger emergency right now." Twilight said pointing with her hoof to the red swirling energy above the northern district of Ponyville.

"Is that…" She couldn't finish as Twilight was already heading in that direction. "Twilight wait for me." Rainbow had never seen Twilight fly so fast before in her life. Sure she hasn't had her wings for even a year but it normally took three years of intense training to fly how fast Twilight was flying.

"Naruto please don't kill anypony. Please I'll be right there." She whispered as a tear flew from her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't have left him alone.

The swirling energy in the sky began to shoot downward as if it was being absorbed by something which it was. The black ooze around Naruto seemed to be taking the energy in like a vacuum. "You cold, heartless…BASTARDS!" (Sorry for the language only time it will happen.) Naruto said as the ooze began to drip away from his body. It rolled off as if he had the smoothest surface on the face of the earth.

"I'm going to make you all suffer!" He said as he roared out sending the rest of the ooze off of him. The ooze faded away after landing on practically everything in the room. Naruto looked down at Scootaloo which only fueled the rage that he had to levels he only reached when Twilight was involved. When the three looked at him they all shuttered in fear.

His coat was a deep crimson color from his eyes sprouted what could only be described as black lines that seemed to flow down his body like vines on a wall. His wings spread out showing that some of his feathers had been turned a deep black. His eyes showed nothing more than what you'd expect bloodlust. They were that of a fox as they glowed with a malicious red. His flank bore the seal mark of the demon. Suddenly orange like energy began to seep out of him until it covered his entire body.

The energy itself looked like it was pouring out of every part of his body. It encompassed him like the black ooze only they could see him now. A single fox tail shot out from the energy behind Naruto flailing around in anger. At the wings they stretched showing what looked like fire. The energy that went around his head sprouted two fox like ears. The three couldn't really move at all. Naruto reached out and touched Scootaloo's forehead allowing some of his energy to flow onto her.

It wrapped her up in its energy as it started to heal her actually. Naruto although enraged at these three ponies smiled down as he saw what looked like a little speck of life in the filly. "Thank you Kurama." Kurama inside Naruto's head looked at the young stallion confused as to why was he thanking him.

(NOW START PLAYING YOU CHOICE OF GREAT ACTION BATTLE MUSIC.

"NOW!" His snarl sent chills down their spines. His wings flared out sending a few of his feathers away. He rushed forward and appeared within a second in front of the blue stallion his right hoof already ready to go in. He brought it forth slamming it into the stallion's stomach and continued going up. His hoof was actually sending his stomach into his chest area.

It looked like his Naruto's hoof had gone inside of the blue stallion's chest as his coat looked to be sucked into his chest. "Does this hurt?" Naruto asked his eyes bearing down on him. He couldn't speak or even look at him. His mind was still processing the pain he was experiencing. "This is what happens when you hurt my daughter!"

"Daughter…" He said through the pain, "What the heck are you talking about? You don't have a daughter." The blue stallion said as Naruto's hoof seemed to go farther into his gut.

"She asked me to be her father one time and I plan on doing that for her. And you just hurt her. This is what I guess you would call my fatherly instincts. Just so you know, you brought all of this on yourselves." Naruto said bringing his hoof out from his gut. However the other one was already ready to go and he slammed it into the top of his head slamming him into the ground. The body was about a foot in the ground now.

"Looks like I need to practice more. I should have sent him a few more feet down. Then again I am holding back" Naruto said looking towards the mare now. His horn glowed with a malicious red glow. The mare shook in fear, her horn lit up as she began to gather energy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried firing off every last ounce of magical energy in her body. Naruto just stared at it with this scowl as if disappointed. He slapped, literally slapped the blast to the side and it headed down the hall until it made contact with the end of the hall and exploded taking out the front part of the house.

"That's not possible!" She cried as her body shook from over use of the magic within her body. Naruto just started taking steps toward the mare his eyes locking onto her like a laser sight. She tried using teleportation but found it useless with her being depleted of magic. "Please no don't hurt me? You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?" She asked praying that her last attempt stopped him.

"You're right…I wouldn't harm a lady." Naruto said his head lowering. The mare sighed in relief allowing her neck to fall. "But, you…are no lady." The mare looked up to see Naruto's scarlet eyes bearing down on her. She felt like she was looking into the eyes of a real demon. She couldn't move as Naruto grabbed her neck with his energy that wrapped around his hoof.

"The second you became involved with this was the second you no longer were considered a lady. You scum." Naruto hurled her over his head and threw her forward like a baseball pitcher would throw a fastball. She hit the wall so hard that she went through it. She didn't move either as she lay there in a heap of rubble from the crumbling wall. "Now I just have to take care of you." Naruto turned to see the brown stallion laughing like a hyena.

The sound of his laugh was enough to drive somepony crazy had they listened to it for an extended period. "Finally somepony shut her up. Man was she an annoyance." Naruto heard the phrase and felt like he had heard that other than here. His head began to hurt now. Were his memories finally coming back to him? He couldn't focus on that though for just thinking about that caused his rage to attempt to control him.

"I can't believe they went down so easily." He said laughing in a maniacal manner. Naruto just got angrier with this sudden burst of laughter. He could feel himself actually slipping by this stallion's pure laughter. When the stallion finally stopped laughing Naruto found it easier to calm himself. He promised Twilight he wouldn't let himself get carried away but he knew he was close to losing it. Only those who hurt Twilight drove him this far.

So then why was he already in his on fox tail form after seeing Scootaloo get hurt. "Could it be…" Naruto looked back at the still unconscious Scootaloo who lay there seemingly dead or dying, "do I really see her as my daughter?" Naruto's eyes widened upon this, why was he thinking of this now.

Never had he even thought of Scootaloo in such a way but here he saw nothing but a small frail filly that he was going to protect with all of his might even if it meant losing his mind like that one time before. She asked him to be her father just once that she never had one. Was she an orphan? Naruto took to this thought in shock, that would explain why no one had ever seen her parents or why they never showed up at the school.

Was Scootaloo really that alone? Naruto didn't care if she was because he wouldn't let her be any longer now. From this day forth even if her friends hated her in the future even if they came to despise her very existence he would protect her with every fiber of his being.

"You will pay for what you have done." Naruto said softly getting a questioning look from the brown stallion. "As a prince of Equestria I cannot allow this deed to go unpunished and for you the punishment will be even greater than the one I gave to your so called friends. I hope you are ready." Naruto stood on his hind legs as he swung his hoof out. "This is where you're crimes stop."

"Seriously? Is that the best a prince of Equestria can say." The brown stallion said looking at his hoof as if Naruto meant nothing. He would soon regret that. "I've heard better threats from a dog. Heh and they don't even talk."

"Well to be honest, I'm not that good when it comes to words. I leave that to my wife Twilight Sparkle. I'm more of a stallion of action." Naruto said as he sped across the room in an instant appearing before the stallion knew what happened. "To be honest you have no chance against me." Naruto said as his hoof was already on his forehead. The stallion hadn't even moved an inch.

"That's impossible." He said as his body fell backwards. Naruto stood over him with his hooves raised. Naruto was about to stomp this pathetic excuse for a criminal into the ground when he teleported. Naruto turned around as his magic seemed to tell him where he was. The stalliuon stood over Scootaloo and Naruto would have run over had the stallion not been holding a magically summoned knife over the filly's throat.

Naruto stood there frozen as he seemed to stroke the blade of the knife. "If you harm a hair on her mane I swear to Celestia you will regret it." Naruto said as more of the demonic energy was coursing through him. He didn't know how much more of it he could take before it completely consumed him.

"Oh you won't be moving as long as I have this." The stallion mocked tapping the magic blade. He walked around Scootaloo's unconscious body smiling in its direction almost as if he was happy with what he had done. "I only hit her with a stun spell which means she'll probably live but with that small of a body and the impact with the wall. Who knows how long she might have." The stallion said only enraging Naruto further.

"Now, on to you." The stallion said as he readied a hoof behind him. "I'm going to have some fun and you're going to let me have it or else that precious little "daughter" of yours isn't going to be waking up at all." His smile sent an evil chill down Naruto's spine only giving him the sense to growl in anger.

"I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should." The brown stallion said as he slammed his hoof into Naruto's face. Naruto was sent back but he didn't fall over. He just looked up at the stallion as a small line of blood came out of his mouth. "Looks like the mighty demon can be harmed."

"Actually," Naruto spit out the blood in a single shot, "I bit my lip. You didn't do anything. To be honest I think Twilight hits harder than you." Naruto just smiled mocking the foalnapper.

"I'll show you what I can do you punk." His voice sounded a little irritated. Naruto heard what sounded like a door opening and wasn't paying attention when the stallion hit him again with his hoof. Naruto took a few steps back slightly disoriented. The brown stallion's horn lit up and his hooves began to glow with a brown aura. Naruto thought for a second he was looking a smaller version of his demonic aura.

The stallion began to hit him relentlessly. Naruto was getting the living you know what beat out of him. Naruto however wasn't really feeling any pain. With the demon cloak surrounding him it didn't hurt at all. Naruto was taking the hits until he could think of something to get that knife away from Scootaloo. If only he had learned some better magic, maybe he wouldn't have to be thinking of anything at the moment.

"Too bad your wife isn't here." The stallion said pouring more magic into his hooves. He slammed them harder into Naruto's face and then his chest sending Naruto into the air. "Without her I'll kill you in an instant." Naruto felt his rage building, not at him but more so himself for allowing this to happen.

"Now then let's see if we can't get you to bleed some more." The stallion said using his magic to summon a couple other magic knives next to him. Naruto just stared at him like they meant nothing. "Fly my knives! FLY!" He said throwing his hoof forward. On cue the knives all hit Naruto's body. He cried out in pain as blood trickled down his sides.

"You really think you've won don't you?" Naruto said as a smile spread across his face. The brown stallion stood there in shock. Why wasn't this pony falling? "I guess you could say the ponies of this town are right about one thing," Naruto said as he fought to keep control from his inner demon. Kurama within his own psyche could feel Naruto slipping and for some reason felt sorry for the stallion.

"Fine then a few more should kill you off then." The brown stallion stated as he summoned more magical knives this time he summoned twelve. Naruto made a looked at the knives in anger. If he moved the knife above Scootaloo would fall. He couldn't risk it. Even if he was faster than this stallion's movements, that didn't mean he was faster than the speed of thought.

Naruto closed his eyes fearing the end. "DIE!" The brown stallion shouted sinisterly as he threw both of his hooves forward. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the end. The only regrets he had were that he couldn't avenge Scootaloo or see Twilight one last time.

"Don't you dare, touch my husband!" A beam of purple light shot from the dark hallway as it hit Naruto surrounding him with a purple shield. Naruto turned his head to see Twilight and Rainbow Dash enter the room with their eyes filed with anger. "So you're the one who—," She stopped mid-sentence s she surveyed the ground.

The blue stallion that she saw face first in the ground made her gasp. She looked to Naruto seeing that he had indeed gone into his demon form. The red coat and black lines were enough to tell her. She felt like he didn't care about the promise he made to her. That is, until she saw Scootaloo laying on the ground unconscious surrounded by Naruto's energy and a magically summoned knife above the filly's throat.

"I'm impressed, for you to be able to conjure magically weaponry, that takes some skill." Twilight said genuinely surprised and almost entranced by how easily he seemed to do it. The studier in her wanted to get to the library as soon as possible to check out some conjuration spells so that she could do this herself but she couldn't at the moment. But then again he was only summoning knives nothing more.

"However, compared to me you have a long way to go." Twilight said smiling brightly. Naruto felt that Twilight boasting like that was a little out of character for her but he didn't mind it either. Twilight fired off a beam of magic that hit the stallion. He was sent flying backwards. However the stallion only seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Wow!" He said shrugging off the blast like it had been from a filly. Twilight seemed shocked at how easily the stallion got up. "Never thought I'd have to use this but oh well." He said pulling a pill from out of nowhere. Seriously where do these ponies keep these things? Pinkie is just Pinkie but when another pony does it I call rip off.

He popped the small pill into his mouth and suddenly his body seemed to be pulled to the floor. It was as if gravity had intensified around him. Twilight's eyes bulged fearing what it was. Naruto saw her expression and knew something was up at that point. "Twilight what's going on?" Naruto asked getting in front of her as his one tail pointed in the direction of the brown stallion.

"That was an over-magic pill." Twilight said making Naruto and Rainbow Dash look at her with confusion. "At full power I can do some serious damage right, well if I had taken an over-magic pill it would intensify my magic tenfold. Unfortunately the drawbacks are a little less productive. After using it your body is almost torn apart."

"Looks like the princess did her homework." The brown stallion said smiling as his body stood normally. "I haven't had to use one of those in some time now. Oh well I can always make more with the money I make from the Equestrian 500."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked feeling confused as she was looking at a unicorn. "The Equestrian 500 is for pegusai only. You can't enter!"

"I may not be able to but my client can. He was the one who had us kidnap precious Scootaloo over there." The brown stallion pointed in the direction of the fallen orange filly. Rainbow Dash saw this and for the first time in her life she truly wanted to end somepony's life.

"You jerks are going to regret ever messing with my friend do you hear me!" Rainbow Dash said as she fired off in the brown stallion's direction. He just smiled widely from ear to ear as his horn lit up stopping Rainbow inches before she made contact. "What the hay!"

"You really thought that you could beat the speed of thought?" The brown stallion looked up at Rainbow Dash with a sinister smile. "What a reckless fool." Next thing Rainbow knew she was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the wall. Twilight and Naruto watched as it looked like gravity was being thrust upon her.

At that moment Naruto saw something through his mind another of his memories. It was a girl with pink hair being held upon a tree by some strange creature. He looked to be made of this light brown material, sand is what he thought as the arm seemed to fall off leaving a hand crushing the girl. Naruto could feel his emotions back then. Naruto's body tensed up as his wings flared out.

"Stop it!" Twilight shouted firing off a beam of magic which was quickly deflected by another spell. She looked in shock at how fast his control over magic was, even with the over-magic pill.

"Is that really the best one of our glorious princesses has to offer?" He said as he threw Rainbow her way. Twilight quickly started up her magic concentrating every bit into keeping Rainbow from hurtling into her. "Come on now I'm not even using my full strength and you seem to be struggling."

Twilight wasn't struggling but if she used any more of her magic it could very well crush Rainbow Dash and she couldn't risk hurting her friend. Naruto was still looking at the memory that felt like a newspaper stuck to his face with the front pagers on his face. "Sakura." The word ran through his head like an echo. Suddenly another girl it seemed appeared in his head. This one had what looked like dark blue hair. Her eyes were pure light lavender similar to Twilight's coat.

"Hin…Hinata." The last word went into his head as he heard Twilight scream. He looked up snapped out of his memory. Rainbow lay over Twilight unconscious her body looking beaten and bruised. Twilight stood up struggling to stay on her hooves. "TWILIGHT!"

"Nuh-uh don't move prince or little Scootaloo gets it." Naruto felt useless again. It felt like that one time when he ran into Lucy. He just stood there as she beat down on Twilight. Now he not only had to protect Twilight but also Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. He had promised he would act like her father for that moment but why did it hurt him so much when he saw her like that.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Twilight said as she rammed her hoof into the brown stallion's face sending him into the wall. Naruto stood there with his face in complete fear. "Naruto leave him to me. Even if he took one of those pills he still can't handle me at full strength."

Naruto looked at his wife and saw the fire in her eyes. He knew he couldn't do anything or else Scootaloo would be hurt severely and he didn't want to be a failure again. "Twilight," She looked over in his direction to see his concerned face, "don't lose." Naruto said smiling which brought Twilight to a happy smile.

"Nice shot dear princess." Twilight and Naruto looked over to see the brown stallion jump back to his hooves. "I actually felt that one." He spat out some blood which almost hit Scootaloo. Naruto, if he could move would rip that smile off his face. He looked at his hoof and thought about how easily he had gotten trapped.

"You're going to feel a lot more pain once I'm done with you criminal." Twilight said spreading her wings as if to intimidate her opponent. He just made a face that looked unimpressed. Twilight's horn lit up and fired out a beam of magic. The brown stallion countered with a shield as the beam hit a small explosion was created causing smoke to encompass the room.

"Is that all you got princess?" The brown stallion asked as he dropped his shield a bit too soon. "I would say that you—GAH!" His speech was broken by Twilight's hoof connecting with his muzzle. She hit him so hard that Naruto was sure he had just seen Sakura punch through another large boulder with her bare fist. The thought sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"You talk too much like another pony I know but she can at least back up her statements." Twilight mocked which for some reason caused the unconscious Rainbow Dash to sneeze. Naruto held his laughter back at that for many reasons but it was funny to see that Rainbow still thought about herself in her sleep. I guess you could say it was her appeal.

"Too think you could be this powerful, but then again you are an alicorn and I really shouldn't have underestimated you." The brown stallion said jumping back up. He cracked his neck which sent chills down Twilight's spine. And what did he mean by underestimating. "Come on try and hit me again I dare you." He said with a crazed smile.

Twilight didn't speak as she flew forward and attempted to hit him again but the brown stallion teleported away at the last second. He appeared right over her and slammed his two back legs into her back eliciting a scream form her lips. Naruto tried moving forward but one look from the brown stallion held him back. It wasn't because Naruto was afraid of him; it was because he couldn't risk Scootaloo either but he couldn't watch what was happening to Twilight either.

"You actually thought you could hit me, what a stupid princess you are." The brown stallion said not really paying attention.

"You're not the only one who can teleport you know." Twilight said as her horn lit up and appeared to the side of the brown stallion who was caught off guard by the quickness of her spell. She slammed her back hoof into his side sending him into the wall which left an impression as he fell to the floor.

She didn't stop there though she fired off a few beams of magic that hit their mark but he was behind a rather quickly drawn out shield. He fired his own beam to watch it be grabbed by her magic. "You're magic may have been increased immensely but it doesn't compare to mine." Twilight said sending it back towards the stallion. He simply smiled as he let it hit him as what sounded like a cracking sound occurred. The beam hit causing another explosion which caused a large dust cloud to appear around the brown stallion.

"Now let's finish this." Twilight said as she lit up her horn to prepare a new spell to hinder the brown stallion so he could face proper judgment by her mother Celestia. However before the spell could go off several magically conjured knives appeared out of nowhere. There had to be at least a hundred of them in the air. "What in the wide world of Equestria?"

"You think I only had one over-magic pill?" The brown stallion said as he stepped forth his body looking like it was hammered by gravity or some other form of pressure. "Well I'd love to continue this but I think I've had enough of you and these ponies so I think I'll start killing you all one by one."

Twilight watched as the knives were thrown forth, but they weren't sent towards her. "Starting with that pathetic excuse for a pegasus." They were heading in Scootaloo's direction as also the knife above her began to fall. Twilight used her magic in an instant teleporting in front of Scootaloo and knocking the knife above her away. She quickly summoned a shield to protect them as the knives impaled her shield.

She felt her magic slipping from her as her shield began to form cracks. She was trying her best to focus every last bit of magic from her being into protecting the small filly behind her. Naruto could only stand and watch in horror. Why, he didn't know. He was yelling for his legs to move but they wouldn't, they weren't moving.

When the last of the knives hit the shield it broke shattering into nothing. Twilight felt the backlash like a straight buck to her horn. TO anyone who knew a unicorn their horn although the sturdiest part of their being was also the most sensitive. A single tap would cause loss of concentration which is why most unicorns do their best to protect their horn. Twilight would have fallen to the ground had she not been grabbed by the brown stallion's magic and sent right for him.

Naruto watched as his hoof connected with Twilight's chest. She cried out as she was sent over towards Scootaloo. The brown stallion picked her back up and brought her back in front of him. He stood on his hind legs and laughed evilly as he repeatedly rammed his fists into her chest. Naruto was struck with horror his body even less responsive now. It was as if the underworld had unleashed its arms and held him in place as he still couldn't move.

"I'm bored now oh well." He sent one last punch into her face which is what broke Naruto's frozen legs free. He went straight for Twilight at lightning speed grabbing her before she made contact with the wall.

Naruto held his wife in his arms bridal style as she looked to be unconscious. He felt the sting of tears running to his eyes now. "Twilight! TWILIGHT!" He screamed hoping to get her to awaken. But it was as if she had gone deaf. None of his cries reached her ears as they were blocked off from the world. He looked down at Scootaloo and felt even more pain.

He looked behind him at Rainbow Dash who lay there beaten and maybe even broken for all he knew. "Rainbow Dash." He said as his eyes then drifted over to Scootaloo still wrapped in his energy. "Scootaloo." He then looked to the lavender mare in his arms whose wings draped over his arms like curtains. "Twilight." He felt the first wave of tears come but they stopped upon hearing the brown stallions laugh.

"Oh you're so pathetic, dear prince." It was obvious that the pills had begun to affect his mind as the brown stallion was saying things that normally when said to Naruto never helped. "You not only failed to protect that filly but you also failed to protect Rainbow Dash and your precious lover. I bet you're thinking of how this is all your fault. Well it is, and there's nothing you can do to make it right. HAHAHAHA!"

His sadness and anguish immediately turned into Rage and Hatred. He lay Twilight down next to Scootaloo. He sent his energy around her so that is could begin healing her. He bent his head down to speak into Twilight's ear. "Twilight, I'm sorry but this once I'm going to have to break that promise to you. This is the only time I'll do it so don't worry." Naruto lifted his head as the energy around him began to swirl around him.

"Naruto?" Kurama within his mind said as he watched the stallion in front of him willingly taking in his energy.

"Oh and what's this here." The brown stallion said as he watched Naruto's body shaking from all of the energy pouring into it. Naruto felt the power coming but instead of fighting against it this time he let it come. He let every ounce of that power flow into his body like that of a rushing stream. "Oh increasing in power I see, this should be interesting."

Naruto roared to heavens themselves as his energy shot a hole in the roof that pretty much took the encompassing of the whole roof. Only the corners of the roof remained. The brown stallion watched as Naruto seemed to grow a second tail from the energy surrounding him. However, it didn't look like it was stopping. Naruto's eyes became outlined in black along with his lips.

A third tail shot out flailing along with the rest of them. Naruto's head turned so fast the brown stallion actually was stunned by the speed. Naruto felt something different happening now. The energy swirling around Naruto was now seemed to be getting drawn into the cloak surrounding him. His low growl echoed through the brown stallion's ears. Was this what they called a demon?

Naruto seemed to disappear from in front of Twilight and Scootaloo. The brown stallion would have looked around had Naruto not appeared in front of him two seconds later. Naruto didn't even give him time to register as he slashed with his energy claw hoof sending him barreling out of the house and into the street. Naruto ran after him as quickly as he could which caused a boom to appear behind him.

Before he wasn't even that fast, however adding in the triple strength and speed he got from becoming an alicorn so did his strength as a demon. His power at the moment far exceeded that of Celestia herself. Naruto's roar sent fear running into all the ponies around him. He came in front of the brown stallion who had gotten back onto his hooves could only put his hooves up to block the oncoming assault that Naruto unleashed upon him. It was only one punch but that one punch sent the brown stallion twenty maybe thirty yards back.

"I-impossible how did you…" He said but stopped as Naruto stood on his hind hooves. He stood like a hero would in a story, his chest was out and his arms were at his side. His head was down though. "Wha-what in the world?"

At this point Rainbow Dash had woken from her unconsciousness. Her body roared with pain. She looked over to her right and saw Scootaloo and Twilight laying their wrapped in the same energy that she had seen Naruto wrapped in. Upon looking at them they looked to be fully healed. "Hey, Twilight, squirt you guys okay?" She asked getting moans from both of them.

"What happened?" Scootaloo asked as she struggled to get up. Although the energy that Naruto had sent over their body. "Whoa what happened to me? I look like Naruto when he goes all crazy?" Twilight had woken up as well and jumped up when she heard that.

"Wait you've seen Naruto in his demon state?" Twilight asked her face in the little filly's face. "How did you see that?"

"Well it was when he beat the tar out of the two princesses and that guard along with Discord." Scootaloo said scared at what Twilight might do to her. "I had never seen anything so cool before, but then again I was afraid. I mean Naruto didn't look like himself. I thought that guy had truly lost it."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked like Scootaloo was generally concerned about Naruto's well-being. But why would she, she barely knew him for that matter. "Scootaloo, can I ask you something?" The little filly nodded still nervous as to what Twilight was going to say. "What do you see Naruto as?"

"I see him as—," Scootaloo was cut off by screaming coming from the giant hole in the wall. "When did that get there?" Scootaloo then noticed it was brighter in here than before and looked up. "Um Rainbow Dash, Twilight…" The two mares looked at her pointing to the ceiling and saw that only the corners remained.

"Oh no, Naruto!" Twilight was now in full blown panic mode. He had transformed again. He was an alicorn, he was three times stronger than he was, there's no telling how powerful he is right now. "This is bad, this is very bad."

"Twilight, instead of panicking shouldn't we be heading his way so we can stop him from destroying the town?" Rainbow Dash said looking annoyed with Twilight. Twilight smiled with a small blush on her face.

She didn't say anything after that and took off in the direction of the screams. Rainbow grabbed Scootaloo and placed the small filly on her back and zoomed off catching up to Twilight in no time. They had just reached him when Naruto's hoof made contact with the brown stallion's guarding arms as he was sent into the ground.

The brown stallion stood up as he looked at the orange stallion opposite him. His eyes were covered by a mysterious shadow. No one could see them for some reason. "That's all you got isn't it my dear prince. Pathetic." The brown stallion said getting a growl in response.

"Naruto don't do it. You promised me you wouldn't lose yourself on this day!" Twilight screamed about to running over to him but stopped halfway when she heard him talk.

"I can never forgive you for what you have done to the ponies of this town. Sure it was only three of them but three very important ponies in my life. Rainbow Dash, who is always there when you need her and never fails to impress her peers. She's been there for ponies when no one else would. Even if it was something so boring that she'd rather be doing work, yet she'll hang in there for her friends." Naruto said his head still looking down at the ground.

"Scootaloo, who never gives up no matter how hard it is. She and her friends are the definition of what it means to never give up, to never give in no matter how many ponies tell you it's impossible. She asked me to be her father on this day and as her father on this day I will protect that who I call my daughter no matter what."

"And Twilight…Twilight." He seemed to be trembling just by saying her name. "That mare who has enriched so many lives upon coming to Ponyville. From the stories I've heard about her she's everything a stallion could want and yet there's so much more about her." Twilight's eyes widened as she heard everything that he was saying. He had never said such things before about her and yet here he was saying them right now to this guy but why?

"The way her smile can cure any ponies' day. That mare has made me the happiest stallion in the world. Sure she can be overbearing at times, sure she might get to into a book where you have to set another on fire to get her attention." Twilight was getting frustrated with all the faults that Naruto was pointing out about her. It wasn't her fault she was like that, she just was.

"But those are all things I love about her." Twilight's eyes opened looking at her husband whose eyes were still not revealed to everypony. "I love her for those and several other things. She carries everyponies dreams on her back like she has to help them achieve it. When it comes to making your friends happy she's the best at doing, even better than Pinkie Pie in my opinion."

Twilight could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she listened intently. "That mare is the reason I haven't killed myself. Just seeing her warm smile gives me the strength to forge ahead. She saved me from madness where no one else would. She'd do anything for a friend no matter how difficult. You need to learn a spell she'll find the book for it in an instant."

"She's extremely smart, the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, she's funny in her own way, she's…she's…" Naruto seemed to be struggling to say this last piece. Twilight's sobbing could now be heard as a soft whimper by most. "SHE'S THE GREATEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN IN MY LIFE!" Naruto shouted to the world, some thought that his shout could be heard from Canterlot.

His eyes were now visible to everypony to see. They were not the same eyes as before. They held the same color and demonic look but the soul inside of them weren't that of a wild animal. They were Naruto's eyes and Twilight had never experienced such happiness before.

"I promised her my life and soul when we got married and I'm willing to give her that and more. My love for her burns greater than any sun and extends farther than any night sky. Not even the Crystal Heart contains as much love as I have for that mare. And…" The brown stallion stepped back and then heard the whimpering and saw his chance a defenseless princess ripe for the napping.

He made his way over to her as quickly as he could. Twilight turned to see the brown stallion about to attack her and put her arms up in defense. The brown stallion launched his fist at the princess but what it hit shocked everypony. The stallion looked down in complete horror. Naruto stood there with the stallion's hoof in his right eye while the other one stared directly into his.

Naruto's energy seemed to connect itself with Naruto's hoof creating a claw like hand. Naruto grabbed the stallion's arm and squeezed tightly. The stallion cringed under the pressure that Naruto was inflicting. "And I will make sure," Naruto brought his other hoof back "YOU NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!" Naruto's hoof slammed into his face sending him at least fifty yards back.

"Twilight, we can talk later right now I have to lay down the law. Forgive me." Naruto didn't give her any time to talk as his wings spread up. Twilight stared in awe as it looked like the sun had placed itself upon his back. Celestia, who had been watching everything from a crystal in her throne room was shocked at how strong Naruto was at the moment. He looked so majestic.

Naruto jumped up and flew in the direction at high speeds close to Rainbow's. He appeared above the stallion still flying in the air who looked at him in terror. Naruto roared out as he sent jab after jab into the stallion's chest. IT should have sent the stallion down but it was as if gravity had been put in reverse for he wouldn't hit the floor. He launched a kick that landed in a place that made every stallion in the area cringe in pain.

Naruto kicked him one final time after another series of deadly jabs and sen the stallion into the ground one final time causing a large mass of dirt and grass to shoot into the air causing a dust cloud. "You have caused so much pain in such a short time I will never let you hurt anypony again. I don't care what the ponies of this town think of me after this I will destroy you."

"Oh really," The brown stallion said as he stood struggling to keep on his hooves, "Who the hell do you think you are? All I have to do is use all my magic in one burst and then you're finished. Once I've been taking the magical energy around us and putting it into my body so that I could kill you with it."

Upon hearing this Naruto was given another past memory. He seemed to be holding something in his hand. It looked like a blue sphere of some kind. It spun around in the sphere as if trapped by some unknown force. It made this odd sound which Naruto couldn't describe. (If I were to describe it, I'd have to say it sounded like a beam hitting a fan.)

Twilight and the other ponies who cared to see what was happening watched as the brown stallion was amassing energy in his horn for the finish. Naruto stared at his hoof thinking about whether or not he could do it. "Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Kurama's voice. "Trust me when I say this, you can do it. Believe in the you who believe in yourself."

"Kurama." Naruto whispered never hearing sound nice before.

"Die you pathetic excuse for a stallion." The brown stallion declared as he sent the massive beam of magic at Naruto. Naruto stood there not moving as he thought on what Kurama said.

Naruto was completely enveloped by the beam and everypony screamed in shock. "NARUTO!" Twilight screeched seeing her love getting enveloped by that massive amount of energy. "No, no, Naruto." She whispered again in denial of what she just saw.

"There's no way he survived that sister." Luna said taking a seat with popcorn interested at the display of power. Celestia wanted to agree but something didn't feel right.

"Who do you think I am?" Naruto said getting everypony to look up in shock. He was still in the beam of magic at the time to, but how. "I am….I AM….." Twilight looked intently at the beam of magic hoping that really was Naruto and not her brain helping her denial.

At that moment something seemed to erupt from the beam of magic. Everypony looked up to see Naruto flying in the air a very pissed off expression on his face. His hoof came behind him and it looked to be gathering energy. But it wasn't red, it was blue and it was swirling around in his hand.

"I am Naruto!" He shouted to the sky holding his hoof gathering energy up. It stopped gathering energy and had become a small blue sphere in his hand. "NARUTO UZUMAKI, PRINCE OF EQUESTRIA!" He roared darting right for him. "This is for Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Twilight!" HE said thrusting the bleu sphere towards the blue stallion who brought his hooves up to defend him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto said as the orb of energy pushed the stallion's arms away and impacted on his chest. The brown stallion cried out in fatal pain as he was then blasted across the area right into a tree. His eyes were soulless and on his chest was a large swirl showing where the now named Rasengan had apparently hit.

Naruto stood there with the Rasengan still spinning in the palm of his hoof. It faded away as Naruto began to pant for some reason. Twilight couldn't hold herself back any further. She ran towards him as fast as her hooves would carry her. Naruto heard the oncoming hooves and turned around only to be tackled to the ground by his wife.

"Oh Naruto," She cried into his chest as the tears of joy didn't stop, "don't scare me like that." Naruto looked down at his wife and felt a sense of relief rush over him. He didn't know how quickly she recovered but he thanked his demon powers for that and he'd have to thank Kurama later. He held her tight with his arms making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see an orange blur jump in between them. Naruto looked down to see Scootaloo who also seemed to be crying but not as much. Her chuckled at how hard Scootaloo must have holding those tears back. "I was so worried dad!" Naruto looked down at the little filly who for today he called his daughter.

"Sorry to have worried you Scoots." He held Scootaloo close relieved that she was fine but he felt strange and not in a good way. He looked straight ahead at Twilight and noticed that she was blurry. He tried to rub his eyes but it was as if they had lost life within them. He coudlnt move at all. And before anypony knew what had happened he passed out.

The last thing going through his ears to his brain were Twilight's cries as he collapsed.

Alrighty then that's the second chapter and I will get the next one out as soon as possible.

Also if any of you would like to see a certain pony make an appearance to try and shake up the relationship or just to see how I would use them let a comment in the review section and I will do my est to comply with your request.

Other than that all I have to say is have a wonderful holiday and Merry Christmas to all.


End file.
